Latin Countries
by GraviityReflectedInGlass
Summary: Latin Countries.-Ch.2, Venezuela,Chile,Ecuador,Colombia
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mainly wrote this out of boredom ^^. Latin American Countries.~Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1.<em>

"_Despiertate!"_

_**Splash!**_

Venezuela woke with a start.

"Ah! _Quien_-Ecuador? What's with you dumbass, why'd you wake me up like that!" he snapped getting to his feet ignoring the fact he almost cursed in Spanish at his brother. Ecuador stared at Venezuela for a second then glared and pouted.

'_I didn't think he would be that mad'_ Ecuador thought to himself. '_Even Colombia doesn't get mad over this . . .'_

"If I made him mad he won't tell me where's Peru and I won't get any _ceviche_!" he muttered to himself smacking his head on the tree his older brother had just been napping under.

"You just _HAD_ to use cold water didn't y- uh Ecu? _Qué estás haciendo__?_" asked Venezuela looking at the brunette.

"_Nada!_ Um, nothing at all!" said Ecuador shaking his head as some of his brown hair fell on his eyes revealing only half of his face.

" . . . Mhm, sure, but anyway we're meant to be meeting Chile to hang out today remember?"

"_Si me acuerdo_. . . uh, when were we suppose to meet him again?" asked Ecuador.

"Half an hour I guess" replied Venezuela.

"Err yea… you mean like_ ahora_ right?" Ecuador replied pointing at his watch.

"Yep . . . _carajo_.," answered Venezuela. "We'd better hurry," he added.

* * *

><p>(6 minutes later at Chile's house)<p>

"You guys are late" Chile said looking up from his book.

"Well my dear big brother here wouldn't wake up from his nap." Ecuador said, looking at Chile.

"Well whatever. Oh and Ecuador. Peru left you some _ceviche en la mesa_," Chile replied putting his book away.

"Yay! My _ceviche!~"_

"Alright so now what?," asked Venezuela ignoring his brother.

"_Callate. No se me occure nada." _Chile answered in Spanish while putting on his shoes.

"_Pues. ¡Piensa más!_ Damn it." Venezuela replied smirking at the other's face.

Chile glared "Why you-"

"Hey Chile? Do you know where Colombia's at? I wanna see _mis Tortugas._" Ecuador asked knowing they faught alot.

"Well… We can go to his house if you want. We're going to have to use _el micro_ though."

"It's called an_ 'autobús' tonto."_

"_Venezuela eres un__amermelada."_

"_Y tu Chile todavía eres un pata de vaca"_

Chile's eye twitched clenching his fists.

"Don't you dare use any of my culture slang phrases!"

"Or else what?" Venezuela said challenging the pissed off Chilean.

Ecuador sighed face palming, "_¡_C_o__ño…"_

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><em><span>*Translations*<span>_

_Depiertate!-Wake up!_

_Quien-Who_

_Qué estás haciendo?-What are you doing?_

__Nada!-Nothing!__

___Si me acuerdo_.-Yeah I remembered.__

__Ahora-now__

___Carajo-Crap___

_Ceviche-_ _is a __seafood__ dish._ _Shrimp ceviche is especially popular in Ecuador, and it often has a delicious tomato sauce. _

_En la mesa- On the table_

_Callate. No se me occure nada.- Shut up. I can't think of anything."_

_Pues. ¡Piensa más!- Well. Think some more!_

_Mis Tortugsa.- My Turtles._

_autobús' tonto- Bus, you idiot._

_Eres un.- You are._

_Amermelada__ -a stupid person (slang used in Chile)_

_Y tu Chile todavía eres un pata de vaca- And you Chile still have __bad intentions._

_¡__Co__ño- Damn, Stingy, tight-fisted,shit, etc.(slang used in some latin countries)_

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said this was all out of boredom haha. Review!~


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well it sure has been a while since I wrote this haha. I doubt anyone else is reading this anyway ~. But if you are then thank you ^^. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2.<em>

"WELL I CALL IT _EL MICRO! _SO DEAL WITH IT IDIOT!" Chile yelled pulling Venezuela's collar as he glared at him.

"If you spoke proper Spanish, it is well known as '_autobús'__!_" Venezuela growled also pulling the other's collar.

Ecuador sighed and glanced at the clock then frowned, turning to the fighting countries.

"_Oiga!_ _Deja de pelear!" (Hey!Stop fighting!)_

Chile let go of Venezuela and spoke after pushing the Venezuelan from their distance.

"That's it! I am not going anywhere with that _hijo de perra!_"(Son of a bitch!)

"_¡_Pajuo_!(Stupid asshole!) _The only _hijoeputa_ here is you because you're being _un idiota!_" _(an idiot)_ Venezuela yelled.

Chile simply gave him the bird which enraged the other.

While they were exchanging curses to one another. Ecuador pouted and grabbed his cell phone calling someone who knows how to deal with this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ala ¿qué quieres chino?<em>"_ (Jeez, what do you want kid?)_

Before Ecuador could speak, Venezuela and Chile started throwing rocks at each other.

"_Oiga(Hey)…_Colombia can I stay with you this weekend?"

"Huh? What's the matter with your place?"

"Um well…long story-"

"They're fighting again, aren't they?" Colombia said referring to Venezuela and Chile.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Ecuador asked, "Ehehe. How'd you know?"

Just then there was a loud slap.

"Lucky guess." Colombia replied.

Venezuela yelled holding his red cheek as it started to sting, "Ah! You asswipe! You just bitch slapped me!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it!"

"Shove your head down a old we-"

Colombia had enough then asked Ecuador to put him on speaker.

"Hey! Both of you shut up! You both are starting to sound like _Inglaterra y Francia_!" _(England and France)_

Both Venezuela and Chile yelled out, "Oh yeah? Well it's not our fault you took care of us!"

Colombia's eyes narrowed. "That's it! Venezuela, Chile if you both continue to fight. I am sending you both to _España_!" _(Spain)_

"What!"

"_Vamos a continuar esta discusión en mi casa!"_ _(We will continue this discussion at my house!)_

"But!-"

"_¡Chau __imbéciles_" _(Bye idiots)_

*Click*

* * *

><p>"Well, you both are in big trouble." Ecuador stated blankly putting his phone back in his pocket.<p>

Chile and Venezuela sulked.

"We know!"

"Hey don't start sulking now. We need to head to Colombia's, so hurry up! I wanna see _mis __Tortugas_." _(My turtles.)_ Ecuador exclaimed pulling them to the sidewalk.

Mumbling a few silent curses, the two followed the Ecuadorian as the brunette called for a taxi.

"_¡Taxi_"

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hm, I guess I'll leave it like this until I update next time. Sorry if it's short. (I am such a procrastinator OTL). I'll probably add more Latin Countries to it on the next tell me if ya like it or not and please review~

*Oh yeah and thank you, Toon-Girl-Abby for being my first reviewer ^^. Btw I know that 'coño' is a cussing word for Spain hehe, my dad often says both 'coño' and 'carajo' so I thought they were the same. Recommendations? Um well I don't really know any, I'm sorry…And I am from California in the USA, well you're half right, I am Latino/Hispanic (My parents are from Ecuador, but I was born in America.)*


End file.
